Meteor Shower Sonadow one-shot
by WeirdlyMemed
Summary: A Meteor Shower is just around the corner and everyone's blue hero is spending time with a certain black and red bio-hog. (One - Shot Complete!)


This was actually a collab between me and a really good friend! Well, she didn't write, but she made an amazing hecking picture, and I JUST LOVE IT AgH-

But well, hope you enjoy this one shot!

RR~!

"C'mon Shads~! Don't leave me to go alone!" Sonic whined, his hands clasped in front of his chest, putting on a mock sad face. Well, he actually would be sad, if he didn't know how to bribe the dark one. Truth be told, he had found multiple ways to get Shadow to do what he wanted, although, varying somewhat. Though, when he was asked specifically by the blue hero, it seemed, though not visible by anyone else, he would smile and accept. Even if sometimes it took, again, some sort of a beg or bribe.

The bio-hog sighed, as he chuckled a little. "Alright, hedgehog. I guess I could come along. You do say I need to get out more..." He huffed, getting up from his spot leaning in the doorway. "Just let me grab a blanket so we aren't just sitting on the grass."

Sonic grinned, mentally cheering as he watched the other leave to grab a blanket for the both of them. Little did Shadow know, Sonic had a few ideas more than just sitting and watching a meteor shower with him. He had brought along his guitar, having found a song he wished to charm the dark one with. He had leant it against the side of the house to keep it inconspicuous to the other, trying to keep it a little surprise until they would get to the designated hill for watching the meteor shower.

"Alright, hedgehog. This one should do." Shadow said, coming back out of his house and closing the door, soon locking it, with a rolled up blanket in his arm. "Are you choosing where we sit?"

"Mmm... Nah~ I'll let you decide!" Sonic grinned, flashing him his normal cocky smile. "I've got something else planned~"

"Hm, so that's why you brought your not so hidden guitar?"

"Maybe~" He chuckled, grabbing it back up and slinging it over his shoulders. "Let's just head on over. Chaos Control us, please?"

"Of course." The dark one nodded, before placing an arm around the other's midsection, getting ready to chaos control them both, Sonic slightly blushing from the contact. He'd known he liked the emo-hog, even after he had tried to tell himself it was just a really complicated friendship. No, for him, over the years of knowing Shadow, he'd gotten the love-sick blues and started trying to spend as much time as he could with him. But, unknowing of the blue speedster, Shadow had feelings for him too, but he'd never admit that. Out loud, at least.

"Chaos, Control!" He commanded the Emerald in his quills, whisking the two hedgehogs up in a flash of light, as they reappeared on the designated hill, the highest part in Green Hill Zone as of everyone's asking. The two hedgehogs already noticed there were many Mobians there already, as they looked around for a space clear of too many people.

"And you're sure that none of your friends will bother us?" Shadow asked out of the blue, pulling the blue speedster out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Said they were gonna be somewhere else." Sonic shrugged, sighing a little. "Honestly, I'm glad you came out with me! I know it's not really your thing to keep going to things like this, but... Y'know, I like your company." He smiled, giving a small smile, fighting down a small blush.

Surprisingly, though, Shadow returned the smile with a warm one, even if his face didn't express it too easily. "I enjoy your company too, Sonic."

The blue speedster turned away after a moment, taking the blanket from Shadow's arm as he laid it out, dubbing the spot they had stopped at good enough. He was hiding a slightly bigger blush, biting his lip to stop smiling like the love-sick idiot he was. He coughed, sitting down and offering his hand up to Shadow for him to take.

The ebon hedgehog took the invitation, letting his hand fall into place, sitting next to him with a small sigh. He didn't take his hand from Sonic's even as he was sitting.

"It really is a nice night..." Shadow smiled, looking up at the stars. "Don't you think?"

The blue hedgehog blinked, almost chuckling as he heard the thoughtfulness in the normally broody hedgehog's tone. "Yeah... They're really pretty.." He sighed, looking from the stars down to their still touching hands. 'Much like you, Shadow... Sometimes I see you as my personal star...'

A few minutes of silence pass between them, as they just were going to enjoy this time that they had.

"Hey... Shads?"

"Yes?"

"...have you ever liked anyone?"

"Like... Other than _her_."

"...yes. And I still do."

This gave Sonic some hope. But also a sense of dread. What if the person Shadow liked /wasn't/ him? What if it were his partner in literal crime(solving), Rouge? All those questions made his head hurt, so he tried to stop thinking of all the worst possible situations.

"Wanna tell me who?"

"...I don't know if they'd be around long enough, with my predicament."

"Well, you never know till you-" Sonic blinked, his face flushing as he just realized he was spurting out himself and his own words. What if Shadow wasn't talking about him?!

"Would you know if they were immortal too, then?" Shadow kept himself from his normal biting tone, but there was still a challenge in it.

"Nevermind. Forget I even asked." Sonic sighed, starting to slip his hand out of Shadow's (they had been connected this whole time) before it was successfully captured by Shadow's hand again.

"Sonic. What do you mean?"

"I-I mean nothing, again, just forget I said any-"

"I want to know."

Sonic froze up, eyes darting all around the emo-hog's face. "W-want to know, w-what?" He asked, smiling anxiously. This was not a place he wanted to share _that_ secret, especially if it were with his love interest.

"You started talking as if you knew someone in your group was Immortal. I want to know."

Sonic sighed, feeling uncomfortable, but he stayed stuck in his spot, unable to find any sort of escape route. At least they still had a few minutes before the Meteor Shower would start...

"I do know someone." He sighed. _Here goes nothing..._ "It's me. I'm... Immortal."

Shadow blinked, a look of surprise crossing his face. "You're... Immortal too...?"

"Is that... A bad thing?" Sonic hesitated in his asking.

"Why would spending forever around me be bad?" Shadow rose an eyeridge, tensing a little. He accidentally, even if it didn't seem like much, let out his secret of liking the other. "I mean... You want to spend every waking moment that you have with me..."

"N-no, it's not that!! I just... Thought... You wouldn't like me as much as I like you..." _Good job hedgehog!! You just said it out loud, get ready for bei-_

"You think I dislike you?" The dark one asked disbelievingly. "No, quite the opposite. I just... Don't know how to express it..." He frowned, looking down into his lap. "I-I..."

"Shhh... You don't have to... Can I help...?" Sonic smiled hopefully, blushing a little.

"...I'd love it if you did."

That was all the acceptance the blue hedgehog needed, before closing the distance between them. Peach met tan gently, before the kiss turned a bit more passionate when tan became more confident.

They had to pull away after a few moments, taking in air through little puffs. Both faces were flushed and slightly embarrased, but there was a new sense of feeling between them both. They'd finally said something they had been wanting to say since the day they had met. There had always been something more than a rivalry between them, and now in this moment more than ever, that was a true fact.

"Sonic... I..."

"I know, Shads, I know..."

Shadow let out a breathless sigh, as he scooted closer to Sonic, and hugged around his waist, laying his head onto a peach and blue furred shoulder with a content and almost unsensible purring.

Sonic blushed more, before nudging Shadow. "Oh, hey, look! It's starting!" The blue speedster grinned, before looking back at the starstruck Shadow, watching as a few Meteors made themselves known against the dark starry sky.

"I wanna sing something for you, Shadow~ How about it~?" The blue hedgehog smiled, pulling from Shadow's grip on him to grab the guitar beside him.

"Sing away, hedgehog, I'd love to hear it~" The dark one grinned, turning slightly to him.

After a few second quick tweaks, Sonic started to strum, humming to the tune before starting on the lyrical part.

 _I've got miles of regrets, and confusing friends, but perhaps it's just my stupid head in the end, thinking, 'Should I wait here, or make my way home?' You said 'Go~'_

He skillfully sang, eyes closed as he went through it as if he had been practicing for this very moment.

 _Making up problems that don't exist... Why do I let myself dream like this? We're floating away, my body's in space, we are going home~_

The blue hedgehog then looked at Shadow, a small smirk forming with the next verse.

 _Meteor shower, Quick take cover~ But the hues in our hair compliment one another~I'd sell my own bones for sapphire stones~ Cause blue's your favourite color~_

Sonic winked, causing a certian black and red-striped hedgehog to blush a little.

 _My heart and the earth share the same rule~ It starts with Love and it ends with U~ But don't go outside, it's dangerous tonight~ Without me right here by your side~_

 _Tak e it slow, you'll know which way to go, Sew up your skull~ take your time, and we'll be just fine~_

And with a few more softer strums, Sonic ended the song with a small sigh.

"Thank you, Sonic." Shadow spoke up, a small blush tinting his cheeks, as he watched the guitar be put away. "It was lovely~"

"You're welcome, Shads, hope I can sing more for you."

Another kiss was the result, longer lasting as the Meteor shower soon ended.


End file.
